creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends - Toothin' on a Dog
I'm a fan of the cute, cuddly, and bloody show of Happy Tree Friends, created by MondoMedia. Several months ago, during Halloween, I checked the usual official site for new, special episodes. But I was dissapointed that it's a Blurb version of Can't Stop Coffin. Several months later, at night, in the HTF Wiki, a certain link to an unofficial site of HTF drew my attention. I clicked one, then the site appeared. It looks almost like the official site, only it's filled with only HTF stuff that never seem to be updated. But, for the sake of nostalgia, I watched several old HTF episodes, along with the TV episodes. After watching several episodes, I noticed something. That something is never shown on both YT and HTF official site. It's an episode. The thumbnail showed a close up of Toothy in cowboy costume, smiling while holding a leash. I have no idea why this thing's not shown on the HTF site, but shown in the unofficial site. It's impossible that it's fan-made. The graphics are pure made by Mondo itself. Feeling curious, I watch that "lost episode". The Mondo Mini Shows logo pop up appeared first as usual, then the HTF intro. The intro is in gothic theme, indicating that this was intentionally made for Halloween specials, but rejected for no reason. I looked at the episode's title, "Toothin' on A Dog". A good and nice pun for a HTF episode name as usual. I'm going to see what mayhem will be caused in that "episode". The episode started with a shot of Toothy's house, a normal regular house, at Halloween night (as some carved pumpkins are shown). Toothy comes out, in a cowboy costume, taking Whistle (the puppy shown in Doggone It episode) for a good nice walk. As usual, happy times at the beginning, then the violent times will be shown. In the first minute of the episode, Toothy is on his way in the town. He stopped when he saw his friend Cuddles holding a bag full of candies. Toothy turns delighted and asks Cuddles in the usual gibberish manner if he can join him for the Trick or Treat. Cuddles agreed, then the two rushed away, leaving Whistle alone. Whistle then roams free around the town, until Lumpy's whistling caught his attention. This caused Whistle to turn insane, then quickly pounces Lumpy and tears his body to pieces, just like usual HTF manner. Giggles, Petunia, and Mime saw that incident, causing them to scream in horror (with the squeaky scream of course). Whistle, still in insane state, heard them and quickly attacks Giggles, which is slower than the others. Giggles' arm gets torn off, causing her to lose a lot of blood, then dies. Whistle attacks Petunia and Mime the same way he did to Giggles. New scene begins, Whistle had calmed down. He runs freely at the park. Flippy is shown selling some goodies at the park, with Sniffles, Flaky, and Russell in front of him, ready to buy some. Russell bought a whistle, which he blew it, causing a faraway Whistle to hear it and turns insane. This time, Whistle attacked from behind Flippy, tearing his head off. This part made me confused. Flippy musn't supposed to die without involving him flipping out first. I thought the creators just want something different. But, back into the episode. The three animals quickly turned panic after they saw what Whistle had done to Flippy. Whistle then tears Flaky's face off causing her to run in panic. Whistle then mauls Russell, while Sniffles escaped. However, Whistle quickly appeared in front of him, as if Whistle made a quick kill on Russell. Then Sniffles had no choice but getting killed by Whistle. Meanwhile, Toothy and Cuddles had gathered a lot of candies in their bags. They're just newly out of The Mole's house. However, Mole's boiling water in the pot created a whistling noise, drawing the insane Whistle who looked into his house. Toothy and Cuddles then hears sounds of mauling. They quickly rush into Mole's house, only to see bloody mess. The insane Whistle looks at the duo, quickly attacks Cuddles, instantly killing him. Toothy, however, remains untouched, as if the puppy doesn't want to harm his "master". Toothy looks at Cuddles' corpse, now realistic-like. He begins sobbing, then turns into crying. The scene changes into the inside of Toothy's house. Everything's dark. Food mess and misplaced items are everywhere. Toothy, sitting on a couch, still feels the horror about his murderer pet. He can't stand his friends to get killed. Now, this is the part where I began to feel uneasy, as in the usual Happy Tree Friends series, there's no such ambient thing as this, like dark colored scene (Without A Hitch is still okay). Violence is okay, but I have no idea about this. Everything's mute as the shot showing Toothy on his couch is shown. In front of him is a static TV. It's like if he doesn't watch anything. He doesn't even make a noise, or doing anything else. Just sitting. 10 seconds later, the static TV shows scary faces. Those faces are hyper realistic that I almost screamed. Toothy still seems mute, though. Later, a close up of his face is shown. His face is hyper realistic, making me creep a little. The scene changed, now Toothy holding Whistle's leash. He goes to another room. A few seconds later, an off screen cracking and choking noises are heard. The shot now shows the room, Toothy had hung himself in a super morbid and almost realistic manner. Meanwhile, Whistle is resting in his doghouse. When the closing iris is shown, Whistle shows his insane state again, but creepier as both his eyes are bloody red and no longer the usual "insane eyes" or Pac Man eyes. During the closing credits, the song playing in the background was played at a very slow speed. Even though I creeped out, I still wondering what will the moral message be. However, after the credits are finished, there's no moral message. Instead, a hyper realistic and creepy, partially decomposed close up head of Toothy (without eyes, has lots of blood smears, sharp buckteeth, etc.) is shown. It's almost midnight, and I screamed in horror, waking up my parents. I just felt traumatized ever since. I won't watch any foreign episodes that never posted on YouTube or HTF official site. Luckily, the episode had been removed after Mondo crew noticed it. But it's still unknown who actually put the "lost episode" in the first place. The episode itself, might be possibly meant for 2010's Halloween special. But Mondo crew saw it as being "too" morbid, and doesn't fit with the world of HTF, so they posted a Blurb version of Can't Stop Coffin instead. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Episodes deleted from Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki